1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intravenous infusion line, and more particularly, pertains to an intravenous infusion line including a non-coring material at a side-arm injection port. This eliminates any air or medication trappings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, air pockets have been created in intravenous infusion lines at the side-arm injection ports because the injection ports are outside of the main flushing stream when the intravenous is first run. The air must be removed and has been done so by needle aspiration or by striking the port to jar air bubbles loose. These air bubbles must again be cleared from the remainder of the line.
Hazards of air embolism are death, cerebral vascular accidents, such as a stroke, pulmonary hypertension or the like. Ventricular septal defects allow air to shunt across the heart and go into the arterial circulation with potential serious consequences. Medication can, therefore, accumulate in these areas denying the patient of needed medication or allowing for uncontrolled dispersal.
The prior art is replete with references identifying this problem, but as of this time, the problem has not been solved.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a solid, soft, penetrable, non-coring material which fills the side-arm injection ports of intravenous tubing.